


Husk denne dagen

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pirates, Slash if you squint
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Første tokt med den Sorte Dame hvor Langemann er førstestyrmann. Sabeltann er fornøyd med sitt valg. En liten historie om hvor gullkjedet som Langemann alltid går med kommer fra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husk denne dagen

Sabeltann skuet fornøyd ut over byttet etter nattens sjørøvertokt. Det hadde vært en perfekt natt! Alt det gullet som Den Sorte Dame kunne frakte! Sabeltann og hans menn var dyktige pirater, men litt flaks kom også godt med.

Den sortkledde piraten lot blikket gli over alle skattene og manskapet som jobbet. Øynene hans stanset til slutt på en man kledd i en rød jakke og med langt svar hår, Langemann, hans nye førstestyrmann.

Langemann hadde vært den mest selfølgelige kanditaten til jobben, selv om man aldri kunne være sikker. Men etter i natt var Sabeltann beroliget i sitt valg. Langemann var alt det en førstestyrmann skulle være, og mer till. Han var dyktig med sverdet, var svært sjarmerende og kunne lure hvem som helst når det var behov for det, han var så godt som oppvokst på havet, og viktigt av alt; Han var lojal mot sin kaptein.

Sabeltann gikk med bestemte skritt bort til Langemann. "Er alt gullet blitt fraktet i land?" Langemann løftet hånden i hilsen automatisk " Ai kaptein, alt er på land, de siste kistene blir flyttet ned til skattekameret nå"

Sabeltann nikket fornøyd "Godt" Langemann virket fornøyd med at kapteinen var i godt humør (Nå var det vel ingen som liktet at kapteinen var i dårlig humør)

Den veldig fornøyde sjørøver kapteinen spankulerte videre mellom kistene og tønnene med skatter, mens Langemann prøvde og få Pelle og Pysa til og sammarbeide. Sabeltann bare lo for seg selv over den evige kranglingen deres. I natt var han i et så godt humør at han kunne tåle hva det skulle være.

Plutselig falt blikket hans på et gullkjede som lå I en liten kiste sammen med noen andre smykker. Det var et ganske enkelt kjede, bare en lærsnor med et rektangulært gullannheng. Men av en eller annen grunn så hadde det fanget blikket hans. Han løftet kjede opp av kisten og så nærmere på det. Han hadde fått en idè om hvor dette kjedet hørte hjemme. 

Sabeltann gikk tilbake til åpningen av skattekameret, de siste kistene var på plass.

Han stanset og la en hånd på Langemanns skulder "gratulerer med din første tokt som min førstestyrmann" Langemann smilte tilfreds "Takk kaptein, det har vært et fantastisk tokt om jeg kan få si det" Sabeltann trakk på smilebåndet "Det kan du få si Langemann, i natt har du gjort deg fortjent til jobben"

Sabeltann hold gullkjedet opp slik at Langemann kunne se det. "Husk denne dagen Langemann" Han lot Langemann få ta det hengende kjedet "Dette minne er like dyrebart som gull"

Langemann festet kjedet rundt halsen "Jeg skal vokte minnene fra i natt godt kaptein"

Sabeltann la hånden over annhenget som nå hvilte under skjorta til hans nye førstestyrmann "Det stoler jeg på at du vill Langemann"

De to sjørøverene tok fatt på trappene opp fra skattekammeret. Kaptein Sabeltann foran, og Langemann like bak.

  
  


 


End file.
